


i'll give you everything

by jincess



Series: jj parents [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Baby Kim Yugyeom, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Choi Youngjae, Kid Jackson Wang, Kid Kim Yugyeom, Kid Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Kid Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Parents Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy belated bday yugy!!!!!, this is all in yugys pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “yugy, today’s a really special day!”yugyeom tilts his head — halloween’s already gone. christmas isn’t here yet. what’s important? “special?”“it’s your birthday, baby,” papa calls out from the kitchen, and yugyeom lights up happily — his birthday! that’s so cool!





	i'll give you everything

**Author's Note:**

> sweats nervously as i post a new fic
> 
> ok i know this is Too Late for yugys bday BUT I WAS WORKING ON THIS BEFORE SO >:(  
> i hope yugy had a great day uwu so heres jj parents au yugy having fun with his hyungies and appa and papa!!!
> 
> (just to let u guys remember appa is bum and papa is nyoung ^^)

yugyeom scrunches up his nose, fisting his dino plushie as he opens his eyes. he closes his eyes and whines loudly when he’s greeted with sunlight, tossing and turning in his crib. he doesn’t _like_ that much light in the morning — dummy appa. speaking of appa — he wants to get up!

****

he starts crying out for his appa, or even for papa. if they can get him out, he can get _chocolate milk!_ he stands up in his crib, grabbing the bars and shaking them as he wails out, “ _appa! papa!_ ”

****

yugyeom perks up when someone comes in — and it’s _papa!_ he makes grabby hands at papa, who picks him up and bounces him in his arms gently, cooing, “hey, yugy. did you sleep good, baby?”

****

“sleep good,” yugyeom mumbles, one hand clutching his dino plushie. he turns and whines, spotting his paci still in the crib. papa grabs a paci from the drawer, taking off the cover and slipping it through yugyeom’s lips. yugyeom suckles on it happily, relaxing his head against papa’s shoulder, mumbling around his paci, “hungry.”

****

papa hums softly and turns, leaving the room — _yes!_ that’s what yugyeom wants! he frowns slightly — he saw how papa wasn’t super happy when he used his words. yugyeom was — _what did appa call him?_ — stubborn! he was stubborn with his words. he didn’t like to talk, even though he had lotsa words to say to appa and papa and markie and jacks and jaejae and bammie! so he wiggles in papa’s arms, and papa stops, looking down at him. yugyeom scrunches up his nose and purses his lips, so papa takes out his paci and yugyeom says, “wan’ choco milk, p’ease.”

****

yugyeom thinks papa’s prettiest when his eyes widen and sparkle happily, and he does a really cute smile. papa kisses yugyeom’s forehead and goes downstairs and into the kitchen, putting yugyeom down in his high chair and strapping him to the chair, placing the tray in front of him. yugyeom looks up and — it’s appa! _appa!_

****

appa turns and gives papa a kiss — yugyeom scrunches up his nose. _yuck_. he huffs loudly and appa turns, smiling and going over to yugyeom, kissing his forehead and saying, “morning, yugy. what do you wanna eat for breakfast?”

****

yugyeom blinks up at appa, thinking to himself. can’t he just have choco milk? but he wants to make appa happy — and he wants appa to do the pretty smile, too! so yugyeom says, “wanna eat waff’es, p’ease.”

****

appa smiles his pretty smile and kisses yugyeom’s forehead again before turning back to make him some waffles. yugyeom turns to his right and gasps softly — markie and jacks are here! he waves excitedly at them, and markie says, “yugy, today’s a really special day!”

****

yugyeom tilts his head — halloween’s already gone. christmas isn’t here yet. what’s important? “special?”

****

“it’s your birthday, baby,” papa calls out from the kitchen, and yugyeom lights up happily — his _birthday!_ that’s so _cool!_ on appa and papa and markie and jacks and jaejae and bammie’s birthdays, they get _cakes_ and _presents!_ so that means _he_ gets cake and presents, too! “tonight, after dinner, we’ll have cake and presents, okay?”

****

yugyeom nods happily, wiggling in his chair. he lets out a tiny “eww” when papa gives appa another kiss before going back upstairs. jacks then says, “appa, can i give yugy his first present?”

****

present? oh, yugyeom _loves_ presents. appa nods and jacks brings out a crown — _a crown!_ he passes it to markie, who puts it on yugyeom’s head. yugyeom giggles happily and touches the crown — he’s like a prince now!

****

papa comes downstairs with jaejae and bammie, and bammie runs over to sit next to yugyeom, squealing, “happy birthday, yugy!!”

****

“t’ank you,” yugyeom giggles, hugging his dino plushie close to his chest. jaejae waves happily as he sits at the other side of bambam. “eat waff’es.”

****

“ _cool!_ appa, i eat waffles, too?”

****

“what did we say, bammie?”

****

bammie groans dramatically, making yugyeom giggle. “ _can_ i eat waffles, too?”

****

“of course,” appa says. “jae, do you want waffles with bammie and yugy, or pancakes with the rest of us?”

****

“waffles, please,” jaejae smiles, and he giggles at yugyeom. “you look like a prince.”

****

yugyeom puffs out his little chest proudly, and papa comes to the table, giving markie and jacks their pancakes. papa leaves and comes back with more pancakes for himself and appa. appa soon comes in with waffles for yugyeom, bammie, and jaejae (yugyeom’s are all cut up for him). papa sits down, helping markie and jacks with their syrup and toppings as appa helps yugyeom, bammie, and jaejae.

****

when appa gets to yugyeom, yugyeom squeals when appa pours chocolate syrup on his waffles with a bit of whipped cream on top. there’s _so much chocolate!_ appa smiles at him and says, “you know what else we have for you?”

****

yugyeom watches as appa gets something from the fridge, and he squeals loudly when appa places down a new sippy cup with _dinosaurs_ on them! and then appa tells him it’s full of _chocolate milk_ — ugh, this is the best breakfast _ever_!

****

appa places a candle in one of the pieces of waffles, and yugyeom watches as appa lights it up, saying, “let’s sing a quick happy birthday for the birthday boy, hm?”

****

yugyeom grins happily as they start to sing to him, clapping happily and trying to sing along. when they finish, he takes a deep breath and blows out the singular candle, giggling as appa removes it and goes to sit down in his seat. yugyeom grabs his fork and starts to eat his waffles, mumbling around his food, “t’ank you, appa.”

****

this day is gonna be so _cool_.

 

* * *

****

when yugyeom finishes his breakfast, appa takes him upstairs to change. he giggles when appa kisses his tummy before dressing him up in a long sleeved shirt and overalls with a t-rex stitched in the pockets on the front. appa holds up different pairs of socks, and yugyeom lights up at the sight of eevee socks — he’s never ever seen them before — and squeals, “eevee! wan’ eevee!”

****

appa chuckles and puts the eevee socks on yugyeom’s little feet, and yugyeom kicks his feet up happily, showing off the socks. appa picks him up again, fixing the crown on his head and cooing, “aren’t you our cute little birthday boy?”

****

yugyeom giggles, patting appa’s cheeks as he nods eagerly. appa kisses yugyeom’s nose as he goes back downstairs, placing yugyeom down on the playmat with bammie and jaejae. bammie tugs yugyeom closer and pulls him in between his legs, giggling, “le’s play, yugy!”

****

jaejae gives yugyeom a dino toy, and yugyeom screeches with joy as he pretends that it’s eating bammie. bammie squeals and tries to wiggle away, and yugyeom crawls after him, hitting bammie’s leg gently with the toy. jaejae laughs loudly and tugs yugyeom back onto his lap, saying, “be nice, yugy.”

****

“yugy’s nice,” yugyeom huffs, but he grins up at jaejae, bringing his dino toy up to kiss jaejae’s nose. jaejae smiles back down at him, giggling, “papa’s gonna make you a _big_ cake. you want chocolate?”

****

_chocolate cake?!_ can this day get any better? yugyeom nods eagerly, bouncing in jaejae’s lap as he looks at bammie, saying, “choco cake!  cho’o cake!!”

****

“‘s gonna be _suuuuupeeeerrrrrrrr_ big!” bammie says determinedly, nodding his head. “lotsa icing!”

****

yugyeom loves loves _loves_ icing! oh, he can’t _wait._ jaejae places something against yugyeom’s lips, and yugyeom goes cross-eyed to see what it is — it’s his paci! yugyeom opens his mouth, letting jaejae put his paci in his mouth, suckling on it happily.

****

markie comes and sits with yugyeom, jaejae, and bammie. yugyeom waves excitedly at markie, and markie waves back, saying, “you still have your crown! and your socks are cute. i chose them, happy birthdaaayyy.”

****

yugyeom gasps with joy and shakily stands, waddling his way over to markie and smacking markie’s cheeks to squish them. “t’ank you! love you.”

****

“love you, too,” markie giggles, and he holds one of yugyeom’s tiny hands in his. “you wanna watch a movie?”

****

yugyeom hums happily, his other hand clinging to markie’s shirt as he says around his paci, “nemo! bammie li’e nemo. wan’ nemo.”

****

bammie lights up happily, and yugyeom grins to himself — yes! that’s what he wants! he wants his hyungies to be super happy. he likes nemo, and bammie likes nemo, so they should watch nemo!

****

jacks hurries over, saying, “did yugy choose a movie?”

****

“nemo!” yugyeom repeats, giggling when jacks comes over and picks him up. “wan’ nemo!”

****

“appa, papa!” jacks calls out. “we wanna watch nemo!”

****

“can you get the movie ready?” appa calls back, and markie grabs the remote and immediately goes to find _finding nemo_. yugyeom squeals happily, not noticing that his paci fell from his lips. he wiggles excitedly in jack’s arms, and jacks falls dramatically on his back onto the play mat, holding yugyeom close to his chest. yugyeom giggles loudly and squirms away from jacks, hitting his chest.

****

“all right, let’s not keep the birthday boy trapped like this forever,” papa chuckles as he comes into the living room, picking up yugyeom and sitting on the couch with yugyeom on his lap. he holds out yugyeom’s sippy cup, saying, “you should drink some water, baby.”

****

yugyeom grabs his sippy cup and drinks from it, setting it down as soon as he sees the movie playing. “ _appa!_ nemo!”

****

“coming, i’m coming,” appa says, sitting next to papa and pulling yugyeom close so that he sits in between them. “who wants to sit with the birthday boy?”

****

“me, me, me!” bammie squeals, and he crawls up the couch to sit in between appa and yugyeom. jaejae sits on the other side of appa, and markie and jacks sit on the floor in front of them.

****

yugyeom’s happy as they watch finding nemo and mulan. near the end of mulan, yugyeom and bammie both yawn, and yugyeom curls up against bammie, whining sleepily. papa coos and picks up yugyeom as appa picks up bammie, saying, “my babies are sleepy, huh? let’s get you two to bed. markie, watch over sseun and jae, okay?”

****

appa and papa take bammie and yugyeom to their room, and appa tucks bammie in as papa changes yugyeom out of his overalls, putting on a pair of shorts instead — yugyeom _doesn’t like it_ when he sleeps with overalls. it feels _weird_.

****

yugyeom huffs as he’s placed in his crib, but he makes eye contact with bammie, who brings a finger to his lip with a smile before pretending to falls asleep. papa pets yugyeom’s hair, giving him a paci to suck on and whispering a “sleep well” before he and appa leave the room. yugyeom waits a while before he stands, carefully climbing out of his crib. bammie jumps out of bed and helps yugyeom out, letting out a little “oof” as he gets yugyeom down, making yugyeom giggle — bammie’s _funny_.

****

they crawl back into bammie’s bed, and bammie pulls the covers over them, giggling, “have present for yugy.”

****

yugyeom blinks at him, scrunching up his nose when bammie takes away his paci. bammie shushes him and turns over, grabbing something from his night table and holding it up victoriously. he shows it to yugyeom, who gasps — it’s a new paci! and it has a t-rex on it! yugyeom opens his mouth and bammie takes off the protective cover, putting it in yugyeom’s mouth. yugyeom suckles on it happily and cuddles against bammie, mumbling, “t’ank you, bammie.”

****

bammie grins and hugs yugyeom close, giggling, “welcome! nanite, yugy.”

****

“night,” yugyeom mumbles, eyes fluttering shut as he falls asleep.

 

* * *

****

when yugyeom wakes up, it’s to jacks shaking him gently. he opens his eyes and scrunches up his nose, whining as he tries to fall back asleep. jacks giggles and pokes yugyeom’s tummy, whispering, “bammie tried to wake you up for lunch, but you kept sleeping! so you missed lunch time, but papa saved a sandwich for you. he even made you a super special _choco shake!_ ”

****

yugyeom’s eyes open slowly again, and he blinks at jacks, suckling on his paci thoughtfully. what’s a _choco shake?_ it has choco, so it _must_ be good! jacks sees his confusion and says, “you know the strawberry smoothie?”

****

yugyeom nods, and jacks continues, “it’s like that, but milk and choco!”

****

yugyeom grins and sits up, yawning. his paci slips from his mouth, and jacks catches it before putting it back in yugyeom’s mouth. yugyeom makes grabby hands and jacks picks him up, and yugyeom grins once more — he _loves_ being carried! appa and papa make him feel so tall, markie feels nice, jacks is comfortable, and jaejae gives the best hugs while carrying him. bammie’s kinda tiny, so he can’t carry yugyeom that well, which makes both yugyeom and bammie sad. but when bammie manages for a few seconds, yugyeom squeals with joy, and it makes bammie happy, which is what he wants! he wants his hyungs to be _happy_.

****

jacks carries him downstairs, calling out, “appa! papa! yugy’s awake!!”

****

jacks goes into the kitchen and papa goes to him, bending down and taking yugyeom carefully before kissing jacks’s forehead. he smiles at yugyeom and coos, “hi, baby. you slept for a long time, huh? you wanna eat lunch?”

****

“mhm,” yugyeom hums, smiling up at papa. “cake?”

****

“after dinner, remember?” papa chuckles, putting yugyeom in his high chair and making sure he’s secure before turning back to the kitchen. “which will probably be in two hours, so you won’t eat too much for lunch, okay?”

****

“wan’ gol’ish, too, p’ease,” yugyeom says, wiggling his fingers.

****

“goldfish?” papa clarifies, wondering if that’s what yugyeom had said around his paci. yugyeom nods eagerly, and papa hums, “okay. i made you a grilled cheese sandwich.”

****

yugyeom’s eyes light up happily — he _loves_ grilled cheese sandwiches! (maybe it’s cause it’s also jacks’s favorite sandwich, and yugyeom likes almost _anything_ his hyungies like, but shh, don’t say anything!). he nods and papa places a plate with yugyeom’s sandwich in it, and papa asks as he takes out yugyeom’s paci, “do you want it cut up in little pieces, or just two big triangles?”

****

“pieces, p’ease!” yugyeom giggles, and he watches as papa cuts up his sandwich in pieces. he waits patiently as papa grabs a box of goldfish and pours some on his plate, and yugyeom giggles as he shoves a few in his mouth.

****

“and i think jacks told you, but we have a special drink for you,” papa hums, grabbing a drink from the fridge — it’s not a sippy cup, yugyeom marvels. it has a big straw, and yugyeom stares at it as papa puts it on the tray of his high chair. “it’s a chocolate shake. like appa’s strawberry smoothies but with chocolate. it’s only for special occasions, okay?”

****

yugyeom picks it up and inspects it carefully before sipping it. his eyes widen because _whoa_ — it’s _so_ good!! he eagerly sips it more, kicking his feet happily, and papa puts it down gently, saying, “if you drink it too fast, your head will hurt, baby. drink carefully, okay?”

****

yugyeom nods because he wants to make papa happy, so he grins up at papa, saying, “t’ank you, papa! love you.”

****

“love you, too, angel,” papa says happily, kissing yugyeom’s forehead. “want me to sit with you? i can get my laptop and we can watch pororo.”

****

yugyeom nods happily and papa goes to get his laptop, sitting down in the chair next to him. he puts down the laptop and puts on pororo for yugyeom, who tries to sing along to the theme song as he eats his sandwich pieces. yugyeom watches intently, and occasionally holds out a piece of sandwich or a few goldfish to papa, who chuckles and eats it while reading his book.

****

when yugyeom finishes, he sips the rest of his choco shake, watching papa curiously. papa’s super duper pretty, yugyeom decides, finishing his choco shake and putting it down. “papa pretty.”

****

papa blinks at him, and he smiles gently, cooing, “thank you, sweetheart. you finished your food? do you want some water?”

****

yugyeom shakes his head and wiggles in his chair, saying, “wan’ go potty.”

****

“okay,” papa hums, setting the plate and cup down on the table and picking yugyeom up. “let’s go potty, then.”

****

when yugyeom finishes and papa helps him wash his hands, papa carries him back downstairs, humming softly to yugyeom as he sits on the couch, giving yugyeom a plushie and petting his hair gently. yugyeom hugs his teddy plushie close, smiling when papa rubs his tummy gently. jaejae climbs onto the couch next to papa, cuddling against him and holding yugyeom’s hand. “hi, yugy.”

****

“hiii,” yugyeom giggles, watching as jaejae shakes his hand dramatically, knowing yugyeom likes the sensory. “hug?”

****

jaejae leans forward and hugs yugyeom, kissing all over his face and making yugyeom giggle. jaejae looks up at papa and asks, “where’s appa?”

****

“he took markie and jacks to their martial arts class,” papa hums, continuing to rub yugyeom’s tummy. “bammie should be coming back downstairs with his art stuff… bam-ah!”

****

bammie comes downstairs with his arms full of coloring books, crayons, colored pencils, and a sketchbook. he sits on the floor on the playmat, spreading out his supplies. papa pats yugyeom’s leg gently, saying, “wanna go draw with jaejae and bammie?”

****

yugyeom nods eagerly, and jaejae hops off the couch and helps yugyeom off of papa’s lap, and they sit with bammie on the floor. bammie gives yugyeom the sketchbook and a pack of crayons. “color!”

****

yugyeom sets his plushie aside, looking at the pack of crayons curiously. _metallic?_ what’s that. jaejae notices and says giddily, “they look shiny! it’s my gift for you. happy birthday!”

****

yugyeom gasps — _shiny colors?_ yugyeom loves everything shiny! he shifts closer to jaejae and wraps his little arms around jaejae’s neck, giggling, “t’ank you, t’ank you!”

****

“you’re welcome,” jaejae giggles back, kissing yugyeom’s cheek and laughing when yugyeom presses a messy kiss against jaejae’s own cheek as well.

****

yugyeom wiggles away and opens his pack of crayons, smiling at the fact that there’s _16 crayons!_ he spills it all in front of him and opens the sketchbook, and he, bammie, and jaejae draw and color together, watching cartoons as papa works on his computer. two hours later, the front door opens and jacks and markie run in, and jacks screaming, “we’re home!!”

****

“no running in the house,” papa calls out, and he closes his laptop. yugyeom crawls up to him and holds up another paper with a smile — this is his _tenth_ drawing so far! papa coos and pets his hair gently, humming, “this is really pretty, baby. what’d you draw?”

****

“appa ‘nd papa,” yugyeom says, shaking his paper. “‘nd us!”

****

“we’ll be hanging this up, too, huh?” papa hums, taking it gently and putting it with the stack of drawings next to him. “we can show it _all_ to appa.”

****

yugyeom smiles and nods, and he looks over when appa comes in, screeching with joy as he shakily stands and walks his way over to him. he falls back onto his butt and huffs loudly before standing up again, managing to walk over and hug appa’s leg, screaming, “ _appa!_ ”

****

“hey, birthday boy,” appa chuckles, and yugyeom notices that appa’s _holding stuff._ appa sees what yugyeom’s looking at and chuckles, “we got pizza and mcdonald’s because we can be a _little_ unhealthy on the birthday boy’s day, right?”

****

“nuggets?” yugyeom gasps softly, looking up at appa.

****

appa nods, humming, “i got you a happy meal, honey, there’s nuggets in there _and a toy!_ ”

****

yugyeom _loves_ happy meals! he lets go of appa and squeals happily as he toddles back to the living room — he has to clean up his mess! he helps bammie and jaejae clean up their things as best as he can before toddling over to markie and jacks, who are helping to set the table. markie picks yugyeom up and kisses his nose, cooing, “wanna eat nuggets? appa made sure you got choco milk with your happy meal, not white milk.”

****

yugyeom wiggles happily in markie’s arms, only staying still when markie has to put him in his high chair again. everyone sits at the table and appa helps give out the pizza, while papa gives bammie and yugyeom their happy meals. bammie got apples while yugyeom got fries, and they glance at appa and papa before giving each other half.

****

yugyeom eats happily as markie and jacks talk about their class, giggling whenever appa has to lean over and wipe his mouth. he babbles along when jacks says something loudly, making the whole table laugh along with them.

****

soon, they finish their dinner, and papa cleans up the table. yugyeom blinks curiously when no one gets up — aren’t they supposed to all get up after dinner? but he sees appa come back from the kitchen and he gasps — _cake!_

****

appa sets it down on the table and picks yugyeom up from his chair, setting him on his lap as yugyeom stares at the cake in fascination. it’s a _choco cake —_ and it has dinosaur toys on it! that’s so so so _sooooo_ cool!!

****

“do you want to sit on appa’s lap, or in your booster seat?” appa asks gently, and yugyeom shakes his head with a whine, wiggling back against appa, who chuckles, “okay, okay.”

****

papa comes back with the candles and lighter, putting two candles in the cake and lighting them. he sets the rest of the candles and the lighter down and picks up bammie, who was making grabby hands at papa.

****

“i think it’s time to sing to the birthday boy, hm?” appa says, chuckling as jaejae sits on the table as jacks and markie sit on either side of appa, papa standing behind them with bammie in his arms. “ready?”

****

yugyeom looks around at appa and papa and his hyungies as they sing him happy birthday, and he smiles happily, clapping excitedly and trying to sing along with them. when they finish, he looks at the cake, and appa urges, “make a wish and blow the candles, baby.”

****

yugyeom thinks to himself — what _does_ he want to wish for? his eyes widen and sparkles as he figures it out — he wants his appa and papa and hyungies to be happy forever! he nods to himself — that’s a good wish! he takes a deep breath and blows out the candles, and his hyungies yell happily, making yugyeom smile even wider.

****

appa starts cutting up the cake and places the pieces on paper plates, handing them to jacks, markie, and jaejae. papa sets bammie down in a chair so appa can give him a plate of cake, and appa cuts a small piece for yugyeom, putting it on a plate and giving yugyeom the spoon. yugyeom starts to eat his cake happily, squealing when papa places the dinosaur toys in front of yugyeom’s plate.

****

“and how can we forget the presents?” papa says, and yugyeom pauses, watching as papa leaves and comes back two minutes later with an armful of wrapped up gifts. yugyeom gasps and stands on appa’s thighs, giggling when appa holds onto him so he won’t fall over. “wanna open your presents now?”

****

yugyeom nods eagerly, and appa sets aside his plate of cake so papa can put down the gifts. jacks points at one of the gifts, saying, “this one first, this one first! that’s mine!”

****

yugyeom looks up at appa, who sighs dramatically and says, “yes, i’ll open them for you.”

****

yugyeom watches eagerly as appa opens the gift, and he gasps loudly as he sees that it’s a safari cart with puzzle pieces of animals -- he _loves_ zoo animals. he smiles at jacks and hugs him as best he can, saying, “t’ank you, jacks!”

****

“you’re welcome,” jacks giggles, kissing yugyeom’s cheek.

****

appa helps yugyeom unwrap all the other gifts — a hot wheels track, a crayola light board, a play doh dinosaur activity kit, and a cutting fruit set. yugyeom looks at the tall gift that’s left, and papa reaches forward, saying, “this is me and appa’s main gift for you. since you love dinosaurs…”

****

yugyeom gasps loudly as papa fully unwraps it to show a t-rex toy — and it’s so _big._ it’s bigger than any dinosaur toy he’s ever had! he looks at papa, then up at appa, and he grins happily, jumping on appa’s legs as he squeals, “t’ank you, appa! t’ank you, papa!”

****

“you’re welcome, honey,” appa says, kissing the top of yugyeom’s head. he pulls yugyeom back down so he’s properly sitting on appa’s lap, and yugyeom pulls his plate back to him so he can eat his cake.

****

when they all finish their cake, papa covers it and sets it back in the fridge, and they all move to the living room. yugyeom decides that they should watch another disney movie — this time, it’s monsters inc.

****

around the time that the movie ends, yugyeom’s eyes start fluttering shut, his body deciding that it’s bedtime. appa chuckles and picks him up, cooing and rubbing his back gently. papa holds yugyeom’s little hand and rubs it gently, and yugyeom’s eyes flutter open to see papa smiling at him, whispering, “sleep well, sweetheart. we can play with all your toys tomorrow.”

****

yugyeom’s hyungies all say their good nights, and yugyeom smiles, pressing his cheek against appa’s shoulder, mumbling a small good night to the others. appa chuckles and carries him upstairs, singing to him softly and rubbing his back. he sets yugyeom down in his crib, giving yugyeom his paci and covering him with a blanket. he bends down and yugyeom’s eyes open again, reaching out and holding two of appa’s fingers. appa smiles at him, whispering, “good night, birthday boy, we love you.”

****

“lo’e you, appa,” yugyeom mumbles from around his paci, closing his eyes. appa strokes his hair and leaves, making sure the night light is on. yugyeom hugs his dinosaur plushie happily, a little smile on his face as he falls asleep.

  
best birthday _ever_ . he loves his appa and papa and hyungies.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for readingggggg i love u guys smoooch


End file.
